random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Konanoki/How to Make Sonic R Better - Makomi's Take on it
Now don't get me wrong, i do love Sonic R, although yes, it's one of the worst sonic games in existence, but doesn't stop me from having fun with that game. it's a wip btw. Ready? Set? GO! *Have the controls to not be as slippery. *Have the ability to save replays. *You know how in Sonic R, if you get too ahead of the AI, it will start going faster than normally? If you think Sonic R's AI is a joke otherwise, try Ultra Difficulty, which has the AI to be always on "catch-up" state. Rebalance the playable characters *In general, the characters aren't as slippery. **Tails's flight doesn't make him drop down as a rock as if the player let go of the action button when he gets tired, nor when the player lets go of the action button, having tails's fall slowly speed up into the normal fall speed in about 3 seconds or so. ***Also, as long tails can still fly in the current jump, letting go of the action button does no longer prevent tails from continuing to fly if he still had stamina left. ***Also Tails can go taller on his flight, by tapping the action or jump action button. **Amy/Rosy's car gets some sort of spring system letting her jump, same goes to Robotnik's machine, and Egg Robo can jump as well. In addition, her speed is now a little slower than tails, and her turbo is now in par with Super Sonic's speed. **Metal Sonic, Mecha Knuckles, Tails Doll and Super Sonic can Spindash now. **Tails Doll's ability has been replaced: A Double jump with a glide, and unlike Knuckles's glide - Tails Doll can continue gliding until he hits the ground even he already glided while he jumped, which normaly prevents a continious glide. In addition, his speed has been buffed to be a little higher than tails. ***Tails Doll's deacceleration has been corrected - He does not take forever to stop moving when you let go of the accelerator but brake. **Super Sonic has been nerfed - He is now as fast as Metal Sonic/Mecha Knuckles, and now consumes rings as he runs, starting with 50 rings (just like the original sonic games), and if it hits zero, it is instant last place for super sonic. ***However, he gets a few buffs - He can now spindash as stated earlier, and running on water does not slow him, metal sonic, mecha knuckles AND Egg Robo down. **Egg Robo does not slow down in water and sink down (because his full speed animation has him to FLOAT over the ground, and yet he still slowed down and sinked by the water), and now he can also jump (same height as Metal Sonic's jump). **Eggman and Egg Robo's bombs now can make the other races stop to a halt instantly once being hit. Courses *All courses are expanded into cups, for example, Resort Island is a cup with 4 courses, with the original course being the first course, and 3 original design courses filling the other courses. Radical City and Regal Ruin are 2nd, and Reactive Factory is the last course of the Factory Cup. **The cups are called: Tropical Cup, Urban Cup, Relic Cup, Factory Cup and Prism Cup. Game Modes *Grand Prix Mode has you race four courses in a row in a cup. *There be a Quick Race mode. *Add Relay mode (pick 3 characters, and race a single lap around the course with said character before swapping for the next lap.) and Mirror mode (basically Mario Kart's mirror mode). Taken from this video. Category:Blog posts